A Romantic Mission
by erh999
Summary: A romantic mission staring Neji and Sakura! *sigh*, AND Shikamaru... What happens when Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura and selected to complete a mission together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

-1"Okay, so you 3 will be protection the…_sacred magic special scroll!!!_" Tsunade told Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura.

"But why do _I_ have to?" Shikamaru whined. Tsunade started to glare at him.

"Because_ of the sacred magic special scroll!!! Do you even know how AMAZING it is?!_" Tsunade shouted at him, with spit flying out of her mouth. Shikamaru turned to Sakura.

"Is it possible for hokages to be crazy?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Shut up and listen to her, you lazy bum," Sakura replied calmly. Shikamaru shrugged and stared out the bright morning sky. He seemed to be in one of his strange cloud staring trances…O.O

"Tsunade-sama, when do we start this mission?" Neji asked calmly as usual.

"NOW" Tsunade screamed at them. They all stared at her with faces like O.O and ran out of the room.

At the Konoha gate…

Sakura waited by the gate, it was close to noon. Shikamaru and Neji hadn't come yet, and she was getting impatient.

"Geez, just how long can you keep a woman waiting?!" Sakura said aloud.

"Not to long…" a voice said from behind Sakura.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "W-W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oh, sorry, Sakura didn't mean to scare you…" an embarrassed Neji answered.

"Oh, it's alright Neji! All you did was nearly giving me a heart attack!!!" Sakura said with a twitching face. Neji looked down, blushing.

"Don't take it to seriously, Neji, anyways, who could take someone with _pink hair_ serious?!" Shikamaru said with his normal boring tone.

"Don't_ push it, Shikamaru," _Sakura replied, grinding her teeth. Then she started walking out of the village. Neji and Shika-chan (I just HAD to write that…lol) looked at each other, and then started to follow her.

Halfway through the forest…

"Hey, um, Sakura? How long do we have to keep following you?" Neji asked curiously. Looking uneasily around the forest.

"Oh, just until Shikamaru learns some proper ma…!" Sakura replied, being cut short by a kunai flying towards her.

"EEEEEEEK!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Neji pulled her away from the kunai. But it was too late; the kunai was stabbed into Sakuras arm…

To be continued…!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! Its your long awaited chapter 2!!! If you didn't notice, chapter 1 had some mistakes, so I just wanted to let you that ITS ALL SPELL CHECKS FALT!!! I was checking it, and for some reason it messed it up even more…O.o Well, anyways, onto chapter 2!!!

The kunai sliced through Sakura's skin like scissors cutting paper. Her blood splattered out of the deep cut onto the ground below her.

"Shikamaru! I'll help Sakura! You can fight that guy…" Neji called to Shikamaru.

"Why me?! I always get the hard part…TT" Shikamaru whined. Neji got Sakura and went behind a bush.

"Damn, this cut won't stop bleeding!" Sakura cried. "I CAN'T DIE THIS WAY!!!"

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright," Neji assured her. (while she was bleeding to death…lol) "Here, I'll try to stop the bleeding." Neji took a bandage out of his bag and wrapped the cut. The blood seeped through a little, but stopped.

"T-thanks, Neji," Sakura replied, leaning against his shoulder. Neji nodded, surprised that she was so close to him.

"Here, I'm gonna check on Shikamaru," Neji said, getting up abruptly. Shikamaru's fight…

"IS THAT SERIOUSLY ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Shikamaru yelled at his opponent, who was being strangled by the shadow possession jutsu.

"Urrgh…" the enemy managed to say. "I-I surrender! I don't want your scroll! I don't want your scroll! Just lemme go!"

"Let him go, Shikamaru," Neji ordered.

"Fine, but I was having fun! It's been a while since I've killed someone…(evil laughter)," Shikamaru obeyed with a dark smile. Neji sighed, and as soon as the enemy had retreated, they both made their way back to Sakura. When they got back, Sakura looked a little pale.

"Y-you guys, I-I t-think that kunai was p-p-poisoned…"Sakura struggled to say.

"WHAAAAAAAA…?!" They both responded.

"We better get her to the hospital!" Shikamaru fretted. Neji nodded, with a worried look on his face.

At the Konoha hospital…

Tsunade carefully unwrapped Sakura's bandage. Sakura had fallen asleep on their way to the hospital, Tsunade guessed that was a side effect from the poison.

"Hmmm, looks like…YOU DIDN'T PROTECT MY SECRET SACRED SPECIAL SCROLL!!!!!" Tsunade yelled at them, practically giving them each a heart attack.

"Dang, woman! What's you freakin' problem?! Can't you tell that Sakura's dying before out eyes?!" Shikamaru yelled back in response. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Right, sorry, just got a little off-track," Tsunade said, getting strange stares from both Shikamaru and Neji. "Well, I'm gonna take this blood sample and test it for poison." Tsunade walked into another room for testing it. Neji and Shikamaru waited in some chairs in the hallway, anxious to hear her about Sakura's current state. Five minutes later, Tsunade returned to them. They looked up at her hopefully, but were returned with a grim face. (Tsunade's face: …JK!!!LOL!!!)

"W-what's gonna happen to her?" Neji asked in a worried tone.

" I'm sorry to say that, Sakura…

To be continued…!


End file.
